


Wedding Night (AKA 'Cassandra Gets All Emotional About Being Married')

by knightcommanderalenko



Series: The Accidental OTP: A Saints Row AU [12]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, I can't write anything but fluff basically, The Accidental OTP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sfw take on what happened on Cassandra and Morgan's wedding night. They're tired as hell and there's feelings abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night (AKA 'Cassandra Gets All Emotional About Being Married')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



"You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Snuggled up against his back, Cassandra didn’t know whether or not her husband, for all of five hours, was still awake. They’d certainly had a long day; simply the preparations for the wedding had been exhausting, let alone the ceremony itself, the reception and then having to deal with the press. The fact that they’d only had sex once before promptly flopping onto the bed was evidence of that.

Even though he faced away from her, she could hear his heavy, regular breathing against his pillow, and the steady thumping of his heart. Were he awake, he would have overlooked the bright Steelport skyline, purple and blue against the dark. It was a remarkable sight at night, and one that she’d shared with Morgan many times before. This time, however, it was different. The view had been the same the night before – perhaps it had been a little more overcast – but the night before, they hadn’t been married.

“I’m so happy I can finally call you my husband.”

Her voice was barely a murmur in the dark, and yet she felt her husband stir. For a second, there was nothing but silence. She was unsure whether or not she’d woken him up, or if that was simply the gentle fidgeting of a sleeping man.

Yet a few heartbeats later, he rolled over to face her. He held open his arms, his silver eyes bleary but overflowing with love. Cassandra moved closer to him, into those inviting arms for what seemed like the first time. But perhaps it was, in a sense. They’d been in a similar position many times before, but now she knew that she wouldn’t ever have to leave it.

“I’m so happy you can finally call me that, too.”


End file.
